Maid to Princess, Prince to Fugitive
by Setsuna Eien
Summary: Based off of the vocaloid song Maid of Evil by Fina-chan Daisuki. The prince ran, and the maid in disguise walked to her death with a light heart. Rating for use of a curse near the end. Just one, though.


Once again, I know I should be working on WAHTCS. Once again, evil angry plot bunnies.

This story is based off of the vocaloid song, 'Maid of Evil' by Fina-chan Daisuki.

* * *

Hinata chased Sasuke down the halls of the palace. "Wait up!" She shouted, giggling.

"Only if you can catch me!" He shouted back, smiling at her.

They ran all through the halls of the castle, laughing and playing. This was a normal day for the two. Sasuke was the prince, next in line for the throne. His older brother had died before he was born, leaving him as heir. Hinata was from a small but wealthy noble family that lived on the outskirts of the palace grounds. Their mothers had been friends, at least before Hinata's mother had died. Her father had loved her very much, but he had not been the same since. Skidding to a halt, they turned a corner and saw their fathers standing at the end of the hallway. They looked towards the children, beckoning for them. As they got closer, they took the children by their arm and pulled them away from each other.

Hinata's father sighed. "Hinata, I am sorry to say we will be leaving. The prince has duties to attend to, and you are distracting him. Sasuke's father nodded in agreement.

As Hinata was pulled down the hall, she shouted back, "I'll find my way back one day, Sasuke!"

He replied, "I'll wait for you!"

As they exited the palace grounds, neither of them knew they would not see each other for fifteen years.

Fifteen long, dull, years.

* * *

Hinata stepped into the garden, looking for the prince she had spent so long fighting her way back to. Very few saw him, as his land was at war, and his father was very protective. She fidgeted with the edges of her maid's uniform, wondering what he was like after all these years.

Then, she saw him.

He was so very different, yet so heartbreakingly familiar. The same black hair and pale skin, and even though she could not see them, the same black eyes like the darkest night. She walked up behind him, her shoes tapping on the marble alerting him to her presence.

He spun around, eyes growing wide as he saw just who it was behind him.

"H-Hinata?"

She smiled, and hugged him.

At that moment, all that mattered was the other person, locked in their embrace.

* * *

The next few years passed in a blur of laughter and hidden love. The war raged on, but they were happy as long as they had each other. Sasuke had gradually grown more easygoing and relaxed, while Hinata had become slightly more closed off. When around each other, they had no barriers. The war raged hot and cold, burning and freezing. The people grew tired of the fighting, starting to rebel.

Then, it happened.

While at the market, Hinata bumped into a man with blond hair and blue eyes named Naruto, who instantly fell in love with the small and delicate woman.

But Sasuke grew jealous of her attention being diverted from him, even though she saw Naruto as a friend and nothing more. He ordered Hinata to kill him, claiming he was a treacherous rebel. She confronted him in a field at night by a well, and Naruto died there.

His lover noticed Naruto's absence and found him there, leaned against the well, dead. Mourning his death, she hired a mercenary with honey blonde hair and amber eyes, famed across the lands for her strength. The mercenary had known Naruto, and thought of him as a younger cousin or nephew. Rallying the rebels, they seized the castle.

* * *

"Sasuke! The rebels are seizing the castle!"

He spun towards her, instantly alert. "What?"

Her eyes suddenly sparked with a realization. "Here, you still have some of your mother's old dresses? And some casual clothes?"

"Yes, but-"

"Quickly, get a gown that would fit me, and a pair of the simplest clothes you can find. You never go out, and the citizens don't even know if you're a boy or a girl. Switch places with me. They will undoubtedly kill you if you stay. I'll take your place. They won't suspect anything."

"...Hinata, why?"

She smiled. "Because you are no longer the cruel prince with a heart of stone."

* * *

Tsunade ran down the halls, heading towards where she knew the ruler would be. No one knew anything about the ruler, for their father had even gone so far as to hide the child's gender.

Bursting into the main hall, she saw a young woman with midnight hair and pale eyes standing at the halls end, wearing a beautiful cream and lavender gown, studded with gems, and bendecked in jewelry. The girl turned around, a smile on her face. '_So this is the bitch that caused countless innocents to die.'_ "Queen, you are sentenced to execution for your cruel ways. Come quietly, and your death shall be painless."

The woman just smiled, saying, "Hello, so you've finally found me. I shall grace you with my name. It is Hinata. You would do well to remember it."

"You deserve nothing. My nephew _died_ because of you."

She kept smiling.

* * *

"Queen Hinata, you are sentenced to death for every single atrocious act you have forced upon this country. Prepare to face your execution by guillotine."

Far above, Hinata saw the _true_ king watching her, misery in his eyes.

The church bells tolled.

She smiled.

And the blade fell.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the pendant in his hand.

The only thing he had to remember her by. Reaching up, he fastened it around his neck.

He would not take it off for the rest of his life.

'_If we could meet again…_'

* * *

Yes, this is actually based off of a song on youtube. If you look up fina-chan maid of evil, it should be the first thing that pops up. Picture of a boy holding a girl with green hair in pigtails on the front. Seven minutes long.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this!

Setsuna Eien


End file.
